Siempre un porque
by anabelclock
Summary: Llego más temprano de costumbre, pero eso me da tiempo de prepararme. Observo el gran edificio y entro en paso lento, estoy entusiasmada estoy feliz, estoy decidida, porque esto es lo que quiero...


pienso escribir sobre mas parejas pronto, nepkat es una de las que mas me gustan (SON ADORABLES) junto con johndave. estoy trabajando aun en otras historias que subiré, espero que sea de su agrado. :33

advertencias: hay parejas hetero y homosexuales si no te gustan... fuerita de aquí se a dicho

homestuck no es mio, los personajes les pertenece Hussie Andrew

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy, frente a un espejo y a decir verdad nunca me había sentido tan entusiasmada en mi vida. termino de cepillarme el cabello , me coloco los aros de plata,me coloco mi cintillo y doy un brinco de emoción.

no voy a mentir.

me sentía bonita, me sentía lista , con ganas de verle, como casi siempre. cada vez que pienso en el me da un vuelco en el corazón y un cálido cosquilleo en el estomago. salgo del baño y tomo mi mochila y mi abrigo, salgo por la puerta principal colocándome los guantes azules que tenia en mi bolsillo.

Se que no voy tarde a clases y que no hay ninguna necesidad de correr , pero al cabo de unos escasos pasos empiezo a acelerar y termino corriendo con gran energía, porque... porque yo puedo...

* * *

Llego más temprano de costumbre, pero eso me da tiempo de prepararme. Observo el gran edificio y entro en paso lento, estoy entusiasmada estoy feliz, estoy decidida, porque esto es lo que quiero...

Veo a mi "morail" en los pasillos sosteniendo delicadamente la mano de Aradia.

Tiene la mirada perdida en la fina mano de suave color, como si intentara no perderle o no asustarle.

Como aquella vez en que solo nosotros dos estábamos en la fuente del parque, cuando le enseñaba como sostener a los pájaros sin que escaparan.

De pronto la mano de Aradia entrelazo sus dedos junto con los de Equius y ligeramente se lo llevo mano. De verdad eran una encantadora pareja estaba segura de que Equius no sería un bobo con eso de sus exigencias y que Aradia no le abandonaría tan fácilmente, ella es una persona muy agradable y de seguro a él se esforzó mucho en tenerla. jegus creo que me dará un ataque de feels

Hubiera sacado mi croquera o mi libreta para apuntar el progreso o dibujar el momento, pero prefiero ir al salón primero.

Supongo que no podre hablar con mi morail por ahora, no importa, aquella escena me inspira y me empuja más con mis planes.

Porque sé que él pudo...

Tengo todo lo necesario en mi mochila y antes de entrar a mi salón doy un profundo respiro

Dentro del salón camino lentamente a mi puesto y busco disimuladamente con la mirada... él no está... él no está porque el casi siempre se atrasa, casi se me olvida.

Pero adentro si había varias personas.

Están: Terezi, Feferi, Sollux, Eridan, Rose, Jade, Kanaya, John y Dave.

Se me ocurrió acercarme donde roses para mostrarle el dibujo de Jaspers que había hecho ayer, pero había olvidado terminar la cola del refinado gato, tome asiento sacando mi croquera y bolígrafo para terminar el dibujo.

No sé como pero al cabo de unos minutos al terminar la cola me desvió a una página en blanco y empiezo a dibujar las manos tomadas de Dave y John.

Desde un mes tienen un noviazgo y al parecer ambos están bastante felices. Es una de las ships que más me gustan, y al parecer Rose estaba de acuerdo conmigo cuando le dije sobre el emparejamiento hace unos meses atrás.

Escucho la típica risa de Dave y los nervios de John, no evito morderme el labio al contener una risita, en más de una ocasión eh visto como Dave intenta robarle un beso a John por los pasillos o en los patios, eran tan diferentes... y aun así están juntos. Porque ellos lo desean así.

* * *

Hace no mucho mi hermana había sufrido un terrible accidente, había quedado casi del todo sorda y yo me había sentido obligada a aprender a comunicarme por ella como fuera… notas, mensajes, señas y dibujos. De apoco iba aprendiendo el lenguaje de señas pero aún me faltaba mucho que aprender... pero aun así le entendí a Kurloz.

Kurloz Makara un chico tres años mayor que yo, alto, de pelo negro y desordenado, ojos de un oscuro y penetrante morado, y sus inolvidables labios cocidos...

Me topé con él en los pasillos, no de casualidad, me estaba buscando.

Me miro por segundos con nostalgia y me dio una leve sonrisa, le devolvió la sonrisa pero abierta, mostrando mis blancos dientes y arrugando un poco la nariz.

Hablo con las manos y cuando termino me miro con expresión de "¿lo entiendes?"

Por lo que vi estaba preguntando por Meulin, las cosas con ella y él se había descarrilado cuando quedo sorda, pero con el tiempo al parecer todo volvía a reponerse silenciosamente pero con culpabilidad en Kurloz. Sería difícil que regresaran para ella y para él.

"si" respondí en lenguaje de señas. Pero me recordó que él podía escuchar a la perfección.

-oh bueno... ella... ella...- ¿y si no le gusta lo que escucha? Podría hacer más difíciles las cosas.

Empecé a jugar con una hoja sobresaliente de mi croquera y en eso se me ocurre una idea, entre los dibujos busco uno pintado con acuarelas de tono verdoso y hecho con bolígrafo y se lo muestro a Kurloz.

Ayer había ido a visitar a Meulin al hospital, aún estaba sensible pero su buen humor había vuelto y estaba feliz y tranquila sobre la cama de su habitación dejando que los rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana iluminaran su sonrisa y sus desordenados cabellos, mientras hablamos la había retratado. Y es el mismo retrato que está sosteniendo Kurloz ahora.

-ella está bien, volverá a casa en unos días y se podrán ver de nuevo, no te preocupes- dije.

Sonrió ligeramente con melancolía contemplando a Meulin y sin darse cuenta acariciaba con uno de sus dedos la hoja.

-ah!- ice que levantara la mirada-descuida... he, puedes quedarte con el dibujo- dije riendo

Kurloz me devolvió mi croquera y saque con cuidado el retrato de Meulin para dárselo.

El me respondió con una sonrisa agradece dora y señalo con la mano que no sostenía la hoja "gracias" y se fue con las esperanzas que le había dado.

porque el sabe que volvera a ver a meulin…pronto…

Yo iba cargada en la espalda de Equius en los patios cuando me encontré con el hermano del que me enamore perdidamente. Era raro, no había llegado a clases esta mañana y no le había visto en las siguientes clases a esa. Al parecer Kankri estaba buscándolo también.

Aparecieron Horuss quien paro a hablar con Equius un momento y Rufioh quien lo acompañaba y sostenía sus libros de mecánica. Para mí una pareja bastante interesante, Rufioh casi siempre tenía mirada cálida y preocupante hacia Horuss como si tuviera malas noticias que decirle, pero a veces Horuss y Rufioh pasaban buenos momentos y los sabían aprovechar, era el esfuerzo y el cariño de Horuss quien a veces le hacían suspirar como un enamorado.

- lo siento Kankri, no encontré a tu hermano por ninguna parte-escuche a Aranea hablar con Kankri.

-qué extraño, esta mañana estaba tan exaltado y apurado que salió desesperadamente por la ventana de la cocina y olvido su almuerzo cuando le comentaba sobre-

-tal vez es por eso que no le encontramos señor boca grande, el chico está escapando de ti y no encontró mejor que lanzarse por la ventana- interrumpió Mennah con fastidio, se había dejado arrastrar con Aranea en busca de Karkat.

Aranea…Mennah…Aranea…Mennah… tengo que escribir sobre esto mas tarde.

-no creo que él llegue a tal punto como para...olvídalo, de seguro lo encontraremos en el almuerzo-Aranea miro a Mennah y a Kankri.

y sentí que era el destino quien me ayudaba. salte de la espada de Equius y grite.

-Kankri yo puedo darle el almuerzo por ti a Karkitty, siempre le veo en la cafetería y estoy sumarísima de que le veré esta vez y podre darle el almuerzo ya que no lo encuentran y él se olvidó de su almuerzo esta mañana hahaha...ha-termine algo nerviosa de hablar pero con esperanzas.

-que amable de tu parte Nepeta, te lo agradecería mucho si-

-ten chica gato-Mennah me dio el almuerzo y se fue arrastrando a Aranea de la mano -¡suerte!- y se fue dejando a Kankri hablando solo otra vez, Este había cerrado los ojos como de costumbre y yo aproveche de volver con Equius para ir a la cafetería decidida

Porque yo puedo darle el almuerzo en mi manos a su dueño

* * *

-¿k-karkitty? he...¿qué te ocurrió en el brazo?

-salte por la jodida ventana de la cocina y aterrice sobre mi puto brazo,nepeta.

-pero...¿no que tu casa es de un solo piso?

-a veces los gilipollas no necesitan más de un medio metro para fracturarse un brazo

-hum... ya veo... ¡quiero decir!, no creo que seas un gilipurras karkitty, a veces los accidentes pasan hehe.

-si, si como sea.

-karkat... kanrki dice que olvidaste tu almuerzo y... yo... ¡yo quería devolvértelo!

Le extendí la comida y mis mejillas se prendieron en rojo cereza y cerré mis ojos

Era ahora o nunca.

Porque yo quiero

Porque yo tengo el valor

Porque yo soy ser la única que ve algo en él y lo desea como ninguna otra.

Porque yo creo que puede a ver un nosotros

Porque... yo le amo y él puede amarme a mí...

-uuh… gracias Nepeta, soy un retrasado mental por haberlo olvidado, me fijare mas donde dejo el almuerzo.

-¿q-q-quieres almorzar conmigo y luego dar una vuelta... juntos en el parque después de clases?- mis ojos brillaron, mi estómago daba vueltas y mi corazón gritaba por lo acelerado que estaba, solo él me daba esa sensación.

Medito unos segundos, desvió la mirada y se rasco el cuello.

-bien…-y me aparto un lugar en la mesa que estaba.

Creo que tengo un paro cardíaco y una explosión de feels, necesito gritar pero lo único que hago es morderme el labio.

Jamás había sido tan feliz… y pienso que lo seré más pronto.

* * *

lamento las faltas de ortografía y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
